a dozen roses
by Chibi Mecha Pilot
Summary: 3x4 sap sap sap need i go on. all and all a good story please R


A dozen red roses  
Author: chibi mecha pilot  
3x4 major major sap here but hey give me a break its v-day  
Disclamer: i don't own gundam wing but i wish i owned quatre (i can wish can't i) so don't sue me cause i spent all my money! bandi has it all!  
  
Quatre opened the door to the bedroom he and Trowa shared.  
"Trowa?" Quatre frowned. He couldn't find him anywhere. It was valentines day and he wqanted to spend it with him. As he walked further into the room he noticed a bright red rose laying on the bed.  
"huh? whats this?" He exclaimed as he picked it up. Under the rose was a note.  
  
"My angel,  
I want to show you haow much i love you. If you want to find me, take this red rose and this clue.  
Our first kiss...  
~Trowa"  
  
"A game huh! well i cant wait for my prize!" Quatre began to giggle. He knew where to go, and then he could thank his precious Trowa. He ran out of the room, rose in hand. Out of breath he reached the room where he and Trowa practiced their instruments. But Trowa wasn't there. Instead, there was another rose sitting atop his violin.  
""oh....trowa..." Quatre picked it up. Under it was a second note.  
  
"We danced the night away..."  
  
Quatre clutched the note to his chest and spun around.  
" we did didn't we..."Quatre thought as he darted into the livingroom. It was here he had taught Trowa how to dance. On the chair was the third rose complete with note. He picked it up giggling lightly as he remembered.  
  
"Where we first made love..."  
  
"oh i remember this" quatre said with a smile on his face. He definatly could remember where this was. He skipped to the bathroom and opened the shower door. It had been a spur of the moment. He had accidenly walked in on Trowa when he was showering, this led to that and they had made a big step in their relationship. When he recovered from his flashback he looked around. Sure enough there was a bright red rose and the forth note next to the shampoo. He laughed.  
  
" I fixed your boo-boos..."  
  
Quatre thought for a moment.  
"Where...Where..." He said out loud.  
"I know!" He giggled and jogged into the kitchen. Quatre had tried to cook dinner and failed miserably. He looked at his thumb and forefinger.Quatre had burned himself on the stove. Trowa bandaged his hand, and carried him to bed. For the next couple of days Trowa had waited on his every need, despite his protests.  
"I love you...so much" Quatre whispered as he picked up the fifth note.  
  
"Where I held you close and dried your tears..."  
  
Quatre touched his heart.  
"Oh Trowa..." Quatre walked out to the deck. Remembering this incident brought tears to his eyes. He had run from Trowa's arms one evening, confused and afraid. He was scared he would lose Trowa somehow. He loved him so much he was afraid to get any closer. But Trowa refused to give up on him and held him in his arms for hours promising that he'd never let go. Quatre picked up the sixth rose and the note.  
  
"where my wishes came true..."  
  
Quatre was confused.   
" what? he never told me about his wishes?" He looked up and saw a figure standing in the gazebo in the midle of the rose garden. He stepepd off the dock and walked towards the garden. He saw Trowa standing there. One hand in his pocket and a half dozen red roses in the other. As he got closer, Trowa opened his arms and Quatre threw himself into Trowa's deep embrace.  
"Oh Trowa, I love you!" Quatre said with tears rolling down his cheek.  
" I love you too. Happy Valentine's day my love." Trowa wiped the tears from Quatre's eyes and gave him a gental kiss. quatre backed up a bit and Trowa handed him the rest of the roses.  
"Trowa, I don't understand, this note..." Quatre held up the sixth note.  
"quatre i haven't had many wishes come true and i know that you've probubly had all yours come true. but i just want you to make my one wish come true" trowa said this as he stared deeply into quatre's eyes.  
" whats your wish trowa?" said quatre ready to give him anything he wanted.   
"to be with you always, quatre will you marry me" trowa said and as if knowing the answer he put a silver band on quatres hand. quatre was speachless but finally regained his voice.   
"oh trowa yes i will and at the same time ill make all my wish come true also!" Quatre set the roses down. Trowa stood up and lifted Quatre up into the air.  
"oh kat thank you, forever i love you" Trowa was smileing that smile only reserved for quatre. He put Quatre down and held him close. For awhile they just stood there whispering sweet words to eachother with the occasional kiss on the lips.  
"We are together now, forever." Quatre touched the band around his hand. Trowa bent down and kissed quatre on the head.  
"Forever and more." Trowa replied.  
"I love you Trowa" Quatre giggled, "I'll never get tired of saying that."   
He smiled admirably.  
"I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too, kat." Trowa replied with a grin.  
He pulled Quatre into his arms. He rested his head on Trowa's shoulder.   
"Could this day get any better..." Quatre sighed.  
"How about a picnic dinner for two under the stars?" Trowa reached over and picked up a basket.  
"oh i love picnics" Quatre smiled sweetly.  
"Anything for my angel." Trowa pulled out some champagne and poured them both a glass. Then he sat down and pulled Quatre into his lap. For a while they ate and looked at the stars and each other.  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked when they had finished.  
"Yes kat?" Trowa kissed his cheek.  
"I got you something too." Quatre reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He handed it to Trowa who opened the lid. Inside was a gold charm braclet.  
"Quatre, i love it" Trowa exclaimed, as he put it on.  
"look" Quatre grinned happily. quatre lifted the cover of one of the charms that was shaped like a heart. Inside was a picture of them kissing.  
"I had Duo take a picture of us. I hope you like it." Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck. Trowa smiled and wraped his arms around quatre.  
''Of course I do. Thank you so much, kat." Trowa kissed him again. When they pulled apart. Quatre yawned.  
"Sleepy angel?" Trowa cooed. Quatre nodded. Trowa picked up a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.  
"I'll be here forever and more kat, i love you." Trowa rubbed Quatre's back.  
"Then I'll love you for eternity and more" Quatre whispered before he nodded off.   
Trowa watched his angel for a while before falling asleep himself. They met in their dreams and danced all night until morning when they would wake up in eachother's arms once more.  
~Owari~  
  
chibi: did you like it. be nice ok  
quatre: i loved it  
chibi: thanks what about trowa  
trowa: me to, but isin't it cold outside  
chibi: its for the effect huh kat  
trowa: hey! thats my pet name for quatre!  
quatre: it's ok trowa  
chibi: ha ha well see ya 


End file.
